


Dangan Doki Literature Club!

by cocoabeanwriting



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami is Yuri, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaede is sayori (HAW HAW AREN'T I FUNNY), Kiibo is Natsuki, M/M, Ouma is monikammmmmmmm, Romance, Suicide, also very straight (thanks kaede), trigger warning, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeanwriting/pseuds/cocoabeanwriting
Summary: Hi, Kokichi here!Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make a place where people can share their interests and talent. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this fun game!Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members:Kaede, encouragement in human form, who is always motivating everyone to do their best with a smile;Kiibo, a friendly boy who tries to look at everything logically, but easily flustered;Rantarou, the laid-back pretty boy who’s always trying to lighten the mood;...And, of course, Kokichi, the leader of the club! That's me!I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more fun place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're ideal—will you promise to spend the most time with me? ♥





	1. Welcome to my Literature Club!! ❤

“Saihara-kun! Oh, good morning, sleepyhead! Did you sleep in again? You need to get to bed earlier.”

I see a beautiful blonde girl with soft, violet eyes standing out the front of my house, looking at me with a disappointed expression. That girl is Kaede, my neighbour and best friend ever since middle school. I’m not sure why exactly she decided to be my friend, but once she talked to me, I sort of latched onto her arm and never let go. We usually walk to school together, but I feel bad. I usually end up staying up late helping my uncle with his detective work, leading to me getting to sleep later, and now I feel like such a burden because she’s always left waiting for me while I try to throw myself together haphazardly each morning. I’ve told her to stop wasting her time on me and go on ahead, and I’ll be fine, but she tells me she’s not going to let that happen and changes the topic. 

“I’m so sorry, Akamatsu-san! I thought I had figured out this robbery case, but… Turns out all that hard work was completely useless. I was wrong. I feel so dumb,” I explained.

“You know, I know you’re just trying to be helpful Saihara-kun, but I’m more than certain your uncle can handle this on his own. If you keep up how you’re going now, your grades will end up dropping!” she huffed.

“A-akamatsu-san, I’m grateful for your concern, but people are staring. I don’t want them to think we’re a couple or something,”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean it. Really!” she apologised. “Anyway, have you decided on a club to join yet? You should really meet some new people!”

“Um, not yet. I don’t really know if I could fit in with any. I don’t think I will join one…”

“Saihara-kuuun! You promised me!” she pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

“I-I did?” It’s very possible that I was focussing on the case, and sort of just agreeing to anything she’d say.

“Yes! Look, I don’t want to force you into anything, but I think learning to socialise, maybe getting some hobbies other than solving crimes could, y’know, help you in the future! But you won’t learn anything like that if you don’t get involved with society!”

“Alright, I’ll have a look. But I revoke my promise. I don’t know if the school has anything I’m interested in…”   
“Thanks a bunch!” she replied, smiling brightly.

The rest of the voyage to school was mainly taken up by meaningless small talk. That’s how it’s always kind of been, but I don’t mind. It feels nice to not be pressured into conversation. Even if it’s not the most interesting, I still enjoy it.

✎ ✏ ✐

Another day, another set of classes. The bell is chiming for the end of the day before I know it, and I’m left thinking in an empty classroom. I put my things in my bag and stare out the window, hoping an idea will pop into my head.

“I… Have absolutely no idea where to go. Maybe I could try the debate club…” I thought. I stood up in my seat, pointed at absolutely nothing, and yelled “Sore wa Chigau Yo!”

“What was that, Saihara-kun?” a voice asked. I instantly whipped my head around to see Kaede leaning against the door frame.

“U-uhh, n-nothing! It’s fine! Just… Trying something out? I’m not sure myself…” I stammered, surprised.

“Considering the debate club, huh?” She sighed. “Well, I guess. If you’ve already made up your mind, It’s meaningless for me to be here-I’ll be on my way now. Have fun!” 

“W-what? No! I was stuck for ideas, and just did that out of… Oh, I don’t know. Do you have an idea? I’d love to hear it.”

“Really?! Well, since you asked, you know how I recently joined the literature club? Well… There’s my proposal! Why don’t you come check it out? I’m the only girl there, which might make you feel a little more at home since you can socialise with boys!” she beamed. “I heard Kiibo-kun made cuuupcaaakes!”

“That’s really lovely, but I doubt he made them from me. You didn’t know I was even going to join your club. Plus, if one of your members made food for you guys, I’d feel bad eating it-”

“You can’t feel bad if you’re a member!” she added cleverly.

“Akamatsu-san! I… Don’t even like sweets. Sure, I don’t mind literature, I love novels-”

“Exactly! Rantarou-kun does too!”

“Akamatsu-san! Let me speak!”

“S-sorry!” she apologised, bowing.

“No, I’m sorry for yelling. I guess I could come see, but… No promises. Again.” I mumbled, shrugging.

“Great! Let’s go right now!” 

And now, today marks the day I sold my soul to my best friend’s club.

I let myself get tugged across the school and upstairs - a section of the school I rarely visit, being generally used for third-year classes and activities. Kaede pushed the door open with a flourish.

“I’m back! Hello, Rantarou-kun, Kokichi-kun and Kiibo-kun! Your newest member has arrived!” she announced, practically shoving me in the doorway. I stumbled, trying my hardest not to trip over from the force.

My entire face froze.  _ New memb-?! _

I glance up, looking at the faces in front of me. 

The first one to speak is an avocado-haired boy. He’s got quite a pretty face, with dozens of ear piercings sticking out of his ears. His long, feminine eyelashes surrounding emerald eyes remind me of my own. He’s also quite tall, towering over all his peers.

“Aha, you must be Saihara Shuuichi-kun. Welcome to the literature club, it’s a pleasure meeting you. Akamatsu-san says lovely things about you. I’m Amami Rantarou,” he says in the most deep, almost  _ sexy  _ voice I’ve ever heard.

“Rantarou-chan, that’s my line! I’m the president here!” the shortest boy says. It’s a bit of a snap back to reality with his youthful accent. He’s got long, dark hair that is dyed purple at the tips. He’s also got the same sort of eyes as Kaede, the most beautiful violet he’s ever seen. He has a childish face and a more loosely fitting uniform, matched with porcelain skin. There is a possibility he’s a first-year. He’s grinning slyly, giggling. 

“Hey, I’m Ouma Kokichi! The president! You better remember it! Also, I’m just as old as everyone else here! Just because I’m a little short, doesn’t mean I’m younger. And P.S, you, Saihara-chan, are beautiful!”

I sputtered, growing red instantly at the unnecessary comment. “Y-yeah, you said you were president already.”  _ Saihara- _ **_chan??_ **

“Oopsies, did I? Sorry! Well, here’s another fun fact. I’m not really that into literature. I only really read manga. Books are booooooring! But manga is literature too, don’t you  _ dare  _ say otherwise, or I might have to kill you! Nishishi!”

Seeing my startled face, the other boy who was yet to introduce himself stepped in. “Ouma-kun, do not flirt with the new member, please. Or give death threats. We want him to feel welcome,” he scolded, wagging his finger. “Or  _ lie. _ ”

“That’s a  _ lot _ of or’s Kiiboy! Plus, I would  _ never  _ lie to my beloved Saihara-chan!” 

“ _ Beloved?? _ Ouma-kun, thanks, but I’ve barely met you.” I whisper, hoping he didn’t hear.

“Whatever! You’re so boring! Maybe I  _ will _ have to kill you!” 

“You know what? Even though it’s difficult, him being our club president and all, but try to ignore him when he does…  _ This. _ ” Kiiboy(??) noted. “Anyway, I’m Iidabashi Kiibo. But it’s fine if you just call me Kiibo, too. I’m not too fussed. Well, I hope you feel right at home!” he’s a little different looking to the others. He has almost… Grey skin, with big turquoise eyes and big, white hair that sticks out almost like Kokichi’s, but on steroids.

_ I… Don’t think I said I was going to join… _ I thought to myself, placing my hand over my mouth.  _ But all I can think of right now is the fact that all these members are extremely attractive!! _

“Hey, Saihara-kun! We made some room for you, come sit down! Next to me or Ouma-kun is fine,” Kaede offered, patting the seat beside her. They have arranged some desks to form a table.

“I’ll go get my cupcakes,” Kiibo announced, walking over to a tray in the corner of the room.

“I guess I should get some drinks. What does everyone want?” Rantarou asks.

“Panta!” Kokichi yells almost instantly from across the room.

“I’ll have lemonade!” Kiibo chimes in.

“Hmm. Maybe a peppermint tea,” Kaede adds. “Saihara-kun, what will you be having?”   
“U-umm… Water’s fine…” I stammered nervously.

“Saihara-chan is boring!” Kokichi yells, even louder this time.

“Ouma-kun!” Kiibo huffs.

“Just be-ing ho-nest!” he sings, walking to the makeshift table and plopping himself into the seat right next to Shuuichi.

“Anyway,” Kiibo sighs, dismissing the other boy, marches over to the table, tray in hand. He lifts the foil to reveal a dozen cupcakes, decorated to look like robots.

“Wooow! They’re so cool, Kiibo-kun! I can’t wait to dig in!” Kaede swoons, drooling slightly. “Can I take one?”

Even though she asked, her hand is already slowly moving toward the tray.

“Drinks!” Rantarou interrupts, placing everyone’s respective beverage in front of them, also giving himself a mineral water.

“Thanks, Amami-chan! But can we pleeeease have one now, Kiiboy?” Kokichi whines.

“Yes, go ahead.” he rolls his eyes, holding out the tray. Kaede has picked up one before even a second had passed and chomped down on it. Her eyes lit up as she chewed.

“Thish ish sho amashing! Mmm! So good…” she compliments, tearing up a little.

Kokichi is next to pick one up, stuffing his face with it. One bite and he’d already eaten three quarters of it.

“Woow, Kiiboy! Akamatshu-chan washn’t lying~!” he muffled.

“Thank you, Ouma-kun. I hope you’re being honest.” Kiibo said, rolling his eyes.

Under the icing, his mouth had curved into one of his sinister grins. “Of courshe! Why would I lie?” 

“Let me think,” Rantarou spat, before trying his. “Mmm! Nice work, Kiibo-kun!” he said when he’d actually  _ finished  _ his mouthful.

I was the last to pick up one of the cakes. I’ve never been a fan of sweet things, but it obviously couldn’t hurt to try one if they were so good.

Rantarou had gotten into a conversation with Kokichi and Kaede about why Kaede is probably a better president. That left Kiibo staring at me.  _ He’s… Probably waiting for me to take a bite.  _ His eyes were kind, with a hint of tension. I felt kind of bad leaving him hanging, so I turned the cupcake around, looking for the best place to take a bite and…

My entire focus just turned to the sweet, fluffy, white icing and moist cake. It felt like I was eating heaven. If you could eat places.

“Wow! Ouma-kun was telling the truth! These are incredible,” I told the other boy, still completely gobsmacked by how good they were.

“T-thank you… Well, It’s fine. It’s not like I m-made them for you anyway. So at least you enjoyed them.” he managed to say, turning bright red.

I giggled nervously and finished the cupcake.

“Hey Saihara-chan, just out of curiosity, what made you consider the Literature Club?” Kokichi asked, sitting down in front of me at the table, sipping on his soft drink.

“Um, well…”

I thought it’s probably not going to end well if I tell him that Kaede basically embarrassed me into coming here, so I try to piece together a reason.

“I… I hadn’t really joined any clubs yet. Akamatsu-san seems so happy here and, well…” he started, “I guess I like reading things too. I’m not great at writing, but mystery novels are my favourite thing to read. They’re so interesting to try and figure out.”

“Haha, that sounds just like you! Even though, I don’t really know you. Beggars can’t be choosers! So if Saihara-chan wants to read boring novels, he can!” 

“B-boring?” he stuttered. “Anyway, hey Kokichi, what brought you to start a literature club? You probably could’ve joined something you’re more interested in.”

“I like reading stuff that’s not boring, so that’s a start I guess!” He giggles. “I also like being a leader. Being a member feels kinda powerless. It’s nice to be in control I guess? Sure.”

“Well, I’m surprised you aren’t more popular of a club. I’d think for sure you would have more members.”

“Nah, people just don’t seem super interested in trying something new. I guess that’s why we’re like this, but doesn’t it just feel so homey?” he answered. “I’m sure we’ll grow bigger and we’ll be the  _ best  _ club in the school!” 

“Yeah!” the other members cheered, Kaede pumping her fists, Kiibo giving a thumbs up and Rantarou winking with a smile.

Everyone is so close here… I almost feel out of place. Kokichi must have really looked hard for these other members.

“H-hey, what do you like reading, Amami-kun?” I asked to the green-haired boy, who was currently sitting at a desk, fully immersed into a book. I almost felt bad interrupting him. 

“Hm. I like ones about adventure, where the character travels to different places, coming across all sorts of problems, things like that. It’s interesting to see them grow. Narnia is one of my favourites,” he replies casually, tapping his book lightly. “Isn’t it amazing how some books can transport you to a completely different world?”

“I suppose so,” Is all I can say. That’s not really my interest, but I think it could still be good. Each to their own.

“I’ve also been reading some horror lately. I know it might sound sort of out of character, but it really makes you look at life from another perspective.”

“That surprises me, Amami-kun. You really don’t seem like the sort of person who’d like horror,” I blurt out. 

“Aha… Yeah, I guess so.” he laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh god, I hate horror,” Kiibo mutters, still biting down on one of his cupcakes.

“Hm? Why’s that?” I ask.

He looks at me coldly. “N-nevermind,” he spits, looking away.

“That’s right, Kiiboy. You like writing and reading about animals, don’t you? You’re a furry at heart,” Kokichi grins.

“W-what gives you that idea?!” he yells defensively, slamming his hands on the table.

“Someone left a piece of paper behind last club meeeeting~! You seemed to be working on something, it’s called-”

Before he could finish, the white haired boy had already leaped across the table, ripping the crumpled up notebook sheet from their president’s hands. “D-don’t say it out loud!” 

“Nishishi, fine, fine. You win, Kiiboy!” he sighs in defeat, shrugging.

Kaede had snuck up behind Kiibo, putting her hands on his shoulders. 

“Heehee… Your cupcakes, your poems…” she purrs, “are just as cute as you are!”

_ “I’m not cute!!” _

“Kiibo-kun, you write your own poems?” I questioned curiously.

“Yeah, sometimes, I guess.” he huffs.

“W-wow! That’s really impressive! You should share them sometime,” I suggested.

“N-no!” he wails, bringing my smile to a halt.

“How come..?” 

“You wouldn’t like them, that’s all.”

"Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence." Rantarou pipes in,   
"The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

“Do you have writing experience too, Amami-chan?” Kokichi ponders, sliding into the conversation. “Maybe if you set an example and share your work, Kiiboy will feel more confident in his own!”

“Thats…”

Kaede pouts. “I was really looking forward to reading everyone’s work…”

We all sit in silence, staring at each other in thought.

Kokichi stood up suddenly and put his hands on his hips. “Alright, your club president has an idea!” he announces proudly.

Rantarou and Kiibo look quizzically at Kokichi.

“Why don’t we all go home and write our own poems? So tomorrow, when we meet, we can share them with everyone! That way, we’re all even.” 

“Well…” Kiibo mutters, growing a little red.

Rantarou is silent.

“For one, I think that’s a great idea!” the blonde cheered.

“And since we have a new member, he might be boring, it’s probably a good idea to get a little more… Comfortable with each other! This is probably a great place to start. Isn’t that right, Sai-ha-ra-chan?” Kokichi rambled, still smiling cheekily at me.

“H-hold on! Am I missing something? I don’t think I ever said I would join this club… I was just coming from Akamatsu-san’s recommendation. To trial.” I explained anxiously. “I still have other clubs to look at, and… Um…”

I lose my train of thought. I’d planned out a little speech in my head, but the frowns appearing on everyone’s faces brought it to a screeching halt.

“O-oh… Well, I thought…” Kokichi mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

“I’m sorry,” Rantarou whispered gloomily.

“Saihara-kun…” Kaede said.

“Don’t tell me you just came here for cupcakes!” Kiibo wailed, puffing his cheeks out.

“N-no! It wasn’t for the cupcakes at all!” I protested.

But it was useless. Their guilt-tripping expressions made me completely defenseless.

“Alright, Okay. it’s decided,” I give in. “I’ll join the literature club.”

Everyone’s faces light up.

Kaede wraps her arms around me, jumping up and down excitedly. “Yeeesss! I’m so happy~! Thank you so much, Saihara-kuuuuun!” 

“You scared us for a moment!” Rantarou sighed thankfully.

“Well then, welcome to the Literature club, Saihara-chan!” the small boy beamed. “Alright team! So we can end today’s meeting on a good note, thanks to our new member, Saihara-chan! Your assignment for tonight is to go home and write a poem ready for our next meeting. Got it?” he turned to me. “I look forward to reading yours. Don’t make it boring!” 

“Y-yeah, of course…”

We began clearing up the club room. Rantarou collected his glasses from the tables and Kiibo was clearing everyone’s crumbs. Can I really impress Kokichi and everyone else with my mediocre writing skills? I already feel the anxiety welling up in my stomach.

“Hey, Saihara-kun! Since you’re already here, wanna walk home together?” Kaede asks with her bag in hand.

“Sure, that would be really nice,” I said.

“Okay. Everyone, we’re gonna leave now. See you all tomorrow!” she called.

“Bye Saihara-chan, Akamatsu-chan! Remember your assignment!” Kokichi called back.

We waved goodbye as we exited the classroom.

Even though Kaede was chatting away the walk home, my mind was fixated on four people- Kokichi, Rantarou, Kiibo, and of course, Kaede. Will I really be happy spending every day in a literature club? Perhaps I’ll get the chance to grow closer to one of these members… Alright! I just need to write a poem tonight, huh? 

 


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't do this sorry

Hi! I'm just apologising for this and not leaving it in purgatory forever  
I'm giving up on trying with this fic, sorry. I can't find motivation to do more. Chapter stories are hard.  
I'll stick with one-shots for now, maybe one day in the distant future I'll try again, no promises.  
I'm super sorry! I won't delete this though, I'm still happy with the first chapter. It's just that DDLC doesn't matter to me anymore, I'm kind of sick of it. This was fun to write the first chapter of though, so no regrets lol  
Have a great night/day!

(ps I also did this because hOw do I write for 3 ships I sort of dislike?? whoops sorry can't show that in a christian fanfiction

((PPS THAT MADE ME SOUND SHITTY WAIT I ONLY DISLIKE THEM HHH SORRY IM LIKE THIS PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So the first chapter is finally done after hours of suffering. (jk it was fun)  
> I didn't read over this so I apologise if there are any mistakes! ♥  
> I get my script reference from https://github.com/DDLC/MonikaModDev/tree/master/original_scripts so if you're wondering how chapters work, it's one chapter there. So I rewrote chapter 0 for the first chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
